


damn drug

by kwonsus



Series: overwatch [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 05:05:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8954764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwonsus/pseuds/kwonsus
Summary: junkrat loves her too damn much and its really obvious.





	

his heart aches. the pain is oddly comforting. she meant everything to him, but he’d never tell. “pretty, pretty, so pretty,” he murmurs, running a finger over her skin gently, holding her like a piece of glass in his arms as he left a trail of dark ash on her cheekbone. junkrat examines every line and crease defining her face, his gaze straight ahead as he gingerly tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. her smell was intoxicating, a mixture of birthday cake with a touch of cotton candy, the fragrance giving him an addicting high.

her button-like eyes were shut, her swollen lips parted as she breathed softly. her face resembled one of a doll, especially her creamy cheeks, which were coloured a pale red. she’s a jewel, she’s a ruby. and he was dirt compared to her.

“mornin’, dollface,” junkrat whispers as she stirrs against his touch. she twitches for a second, but once she slowly opens her innocent eyes, she begins to awake. “good morning, jamison,” she says.

her voice is raspy yet sweet, and the way his name rolls off her tongue makes his heart skip several beats. he feels like a lovesick idiot, but he could care less. he’s happy.

she runs a hand through his wild hair, a light smile on her face. she was so beautiful, and jesus, he dreamt too many times of her head between his legs–

“you’re awfully quiet,” she points out and junkrat only now realizes his flushed face and growing grin. pulling her closer to him, he presses his lips against hers. she tastes like tooth rottening candy and holy shit he didn’t know anyone could kiss this well. he almost forcefully pushes his tongue into her mouth, wanting her closer, closer to him. he’ll consider this practice for later when he’ll undress her and experience the pleasure he’s been craving from her.

she pulls away first, a slick trail of spit connecting their mouths. junkrat licks his lips, a light chuckle escaping his lips as she smirks coyly.

“you’re like a damn drug, ya know that, sheila?” he states, pulling her closer by grabbing her by the thigh. she laughs breathily, “been having withdrawals lately?”

sometimes he wondered what went on behind that mind of hers, how she managed to be so perfect yet so reachable and down to earth. kissing her once more on the lips, he decides to ignore his thoughts, concentrating on the now. he gives her thigh a loving squeeze, and continues showering her in affection, because as long as she was happy beside him, he would be happy beside her, admiring her like the goddess-like deity she was.

**Author's Note:**

> its short soz :( feedback would be nice ! tumblr: heilstraahl


End file.
